


New Beginnings

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Veracity [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hinata, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: It was a normal day for Hinata. Until she tripped over a girl crawling on the cement.(could probably be read as a stand alone, but might be confusing)





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I made myself wait a whole day before posting to this series. Again. I honestly planned on posting one chapter/story a week and instead I've posted like 6 chapters between my two stories and I just joined on Monday, so that's cool.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, but neither of us wanted to look away. I maintained the eye contact, ignoring everything else around me. All I saw was Kageyama. I couldn’t blink, couldn’t think, couldn’t tear my eyes away from his. The burn started about 34 seconds ago, but I kept my eyelids open. The burn increased from the outer edges to my whole eye, and I finally had to do it. I closed my eyes and cursed my stupid, non-blinking boyfriend.

He laughed and started packing his bento into his bag. “I won, which means you have to buy me unlimited meat buns for a week.”

I groaned, “Kageyama, please, have mercy. You know I’m trying to save my money!”

He ignored me and continued packing his bag. An idea hit me, and I leaned closer, brushing my lips against his ear.

“Hey Tobio, I bet there’s something else I can give you, hmm? Instead of the meat buns.” I ran my hand up his thigh and squeezed. He pulled back so his face was right in front of mine.

“Shouyou…” I felt his breath against my lips and my stomach felt warm. I leaned a little closer. “… Shouyou… there is nothing I want more than meat buns. Next time you want to seduce me, bring a volleyball.”

I blinked. A volleyball?! What the hell, why was he such a freaking dingus! He stood and grabbed his bag. I jumped to my feet as he moved towards the door.

“Damn you, Bakayama! You’re the worst! You know I only have enough money for _one_ meat bun today!”

He turned and stared at me, his face as serious as ever. “I guess you better be nice to me, if you want a bite of _my_ meat bun.”

I looked to the ceiling as I contemplated throwing a chopstick at him, but some of the other students were already staring. I reminded myself that I was no longer a child and had more maturity than that. I wasn’t going to let him get to me. I lowered my gaze to find him still staring. He winked at me and then turned to walk out of the classroom. He didn’t even make it two full steps, before one of my chopsticks slapped against the back of his head. He whipped around, and the second one hit his forehead.

\- - -

It only took three hours for me to plan out my revenge. I already had the volleyball onesie, complete with slippers, in my cart online. All I needed to do was submit the payment. Then once it arrived, I would wait until he was in the showers and then sneak into the locker room to replace his clothes with the onesie. To ensure maximum satisfaction with my revenge, I should make him wear it during school. Maybe I’ll suggest an early morning practice… I was so caught up in my plan, I didn’t notice the girl crawling on the cement in front of the gym until I tripped over her.

“Ach!” I fell face forward and my phone flew out of my hand. I gasped, and whipped my head up to locate the fallen phone. I scrambled over to it and made sure the browser didn’t exit itself. It had taken me 63 minutes and 32 seconds to find this onesie. It was 100% worth it.

“I’m so sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

I looked over to find a girl with short blonde hair, still on her hands and knees, bowing with her forehead on the floor.

“Uh, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it! Not to be rude, but why are you on the floor?”

Her eyes got wide, “I made a mistake! The girl was so pretty and I wanted her to think I was cool, so I followed her here but everyone is so scary and big!”

The pieces started to fall into place and I realized she must have been a recruit for the new manager position for the team.

“Don’t worry, not everyone is big… I’m small, like you!”

I jumped to my feet so she could see me, in all my 5’3 glory. She stood as well, and stared at me. Moving from the top of my head, slowly down to my feet.

“Wait, you’re on the team? I thought volleyball players had to be tall?”

“I may not be tall, but I can jump really high! Stick around and you’ll see. Plus you’ll have me and Kiyoko with you for girl support!”

Her eyes widened, “You’re a girl?!… wait, why are you on the boys team?”

“Ah, it’s a long story…” I saw Kageyama walk out of the school buildingand was saved from answering. “Oh, here’s another player! He’s a first year, like us!” I waved Kageyama over and then looked at the girl. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

“I’m Yachi Hitoka.”

“I’m Hinata Shouoyu!” Kageyama stopped when he reached us and I patted him on the shoulder, “This is Kageyama, He’s a grump and we’ve heard from the doctor that it’s permanent. If he starts to drool, just toss him a volleyball. It helps.”

Kageyama glowered at me and then turn to look at Yachi. “Don’t distract her, she already sucks and needs to practice.”

Yachi squealed and he turned away without a backwards glance.

“Ignore him. He’s mad, because I maybe, possibly, sort of, threw two chopsticks and a duck spoon at him.”

She looked back over at the gym doors.

“Hey, Yachi, why don’t you come check out practice? Even if you decide it’s not for you, we can hang out after, maybe get some food?”

Her face lit up and she nodded. “I really, really love pork buns!”

I laughed and slid my arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the gym doors.

“Yachi, I think we’re going to be fast friends.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love kudos or comments of any kind! Unless they're hurtful, then I would like to live in ignorant bliss.  
> Oh, also I'm thinking of posting Suga and Daichi's story next... if anyone was interested.


End file.
